


Risk & Loss

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cordelia knew better, but she had fallen in love anyway.





	Risk & Loss

**Author's Note:**

> FFFC; Hell is living without you (Alice Cooper)

There had been a risk. Cordelia had known that. There had always been a risk. She had known the nature of the Shepherds' Einherjar companions; she had been there when most of them had been summoned. She had read enough history to know who most of them were and had been and... 

She had fallen in love, anyway. 

For the five years since Grima's defeat, they'd been happy and while a few of the Einherjar had been dismissed from service, quite a few had wished to stay. Cordelia had no idea whether or not they knew and understood their own existence, nor did she entirely want to know. They were different, after all. 

Severa-- Well, Severa had been born, and her other Severa, who she loved just as much, came and went with the seasons. Cordelia couldn't fault her for having other work to do. 

Cordelia had known the symptoms the second time and just had it confirmed when there was a bandit attack on Southtown and...

Arvis had taken an arrow for her and she had been left chasing a well-worn card fluttering down through the sky. Not a single bandit had survived that day and Cordelia had gained a new, fearsome reputation. 

It wasn't the first time an Einherjar had fallen in battle. Everyone had to have known... At first, there was talk of summoning them again, but when it was done, things were different. Bonds were gone. 

Cordelia knew that. Even if she called Arvis back to her, it would be the Arvis that she'd first met in an Outrealm when he'd incinerated a group of Risen that she has having just the tiniest bit of trouble with. It wouldn't be her husband; it wouldn't be the father of her child-- children. 

That was, perhaps, the hardest part of mourning. He was gone but not... Not dead, entirely. She could try again. They could try again. But...

Cordelia rested a hand on her abdomen and sighed. She and Sumia had made a little shrine of flowers and candles and Arvis' card, in an antique frame... It looked like a normal memorial, even though that was Arvis there-- 

In a perfect world or in one of her novels, she'd re-summon him and he'd magically remember her and everything... It would all be the same. Everything would go back to normal. They'd have a perfect life and... 

She knew better. 

She sighed and stared a bit longer, thankful that Sumia had taken Severa to stay with Lucina and Cynthia for as long as necessary... 

She knew better. 

If she summoned him again and he didn't remember... if Arvis didn't seem to want to be with her, she could dismiss him. 

The thought was like ice in her veins and she turned to leave the room. No, she couldn't hold that over him. Cordelia loved him. And she had never forgotten her feelings for Chrom, either. She never needed to go through that again, least of all over her own husband, who wouldn't be her... 

Cordelia sighed and walked outside to get some fresh air and tried to force herself to smile. 

She knew it wouldn't be the last time she had these thoughts. She knew she could find Sumia to talk about it all if she needed to. 

But Cordelia the Bloody knew better indeed.


End file.
